1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device, and in particular, relates to a data storage device for encrypting data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The flash memory is one kind of non-volatile memory that can be erased electrically and can be re-programmed, and it is mainly implemented in memory cards, USB flash drives, eMMCs, or solid-state disks for storing data and transmitting data between computer systems and the digital products.
A flash memory may comprise multiple memory blocks and each memory block has multiple storing pages for storing data. Flash memories erase data in one memory block unit and program data in one storing page unit. However, the data stored in the flash memory may not be erased after users delete the data. Therefore, the deleted data may be accessed by unauthorized users, hindering information security.